You've Got The Love
by go.em
Summary: Clary is a young maid who just got a job at the Lightwood resident. There she meets Jace, a man who will change her life forever. Could they really be together or will life tear them apart.


"Cheers!" Clary and her friends all said at the same time. The whole gang was here. Simon, Maia, Jordan and Clary were at a small bar in their neighborhood celebrating Clary's new job. Tomorrow morning Clary was going to start her new job as a maid for the Lightwoods. Being only 18 and struggling to pay for college she decided to get a job, work for a while, and save up for school.

"Clary I can't believe it your leaving us" Maia whined as she engulfed Clary in a big hug.

Clary giggled, "Don't worry I'm only a call away or a 45 minute drive. Plus every Sunday I get the day off so I'll be visiting you guys." They all continued to hang out until around midnight, Clary decided to go home. She hopped in cab and head home.

When Clary got home to walked into what used to be her room. The place that used to be her favorite place in the world was filled with boxes. Since Jocelyn, Clary's mom, was marrying Luke they would be moving in to Luke house and getting rid of this apartment. It truly was a bittersweet moment for Clary. She had lived her whole life in this apartment, she had made so many memories here. But Clary knew that Luke made her mom happy and he was the only father figure Clary had in her life.

Clary walked into the bathroom, washed her face and teeth, then went to sleep. Tomorrow marked the beginning of a new chapter in her life.

~.~.~

After saying goodbye to her mom and Luke, Clary took off. Simon was kind enough to give her a ride. The ride was really quiet. After an hour they had finally arrived at "The Institute". Clary was shocked at how beautiful and big the Lightwood home was. Part of her was a little excited about living here. Even if she was just the maid.

Simon unload all of Clary's bags for her. He then engulfed her in a hug and whispered in her ear, "I'll miss you Clary. You're my best friend. Call me whenever." Clary was holding back the tears that were threaten to come.

"I'm going to miss you too Simon. I'll call you whenever I can and I'll visit every Sunday!" After a while they broke apart and Simon got in his car. He waved as he took off leaving Clary alone in this strange, new place. She grabbed her bags and headed to the front door. Once there, she rang and waited for the door to open. When it opened she noticed the older woman who answered. She was dressed in a maid uniform and had her hair pulled up into a tight bun. "Hello. How can I help you?"

"Hi I'm Clary. I'm the new maid Mrs. Lightwood hired."

"Oh yes. Come in. I'm Madame Dorothea, I'm the head maid. I'm in charge of giving you your chores. Follow me I'll show you your room and then I'll give you the tour." Clary started following Madame Dorothea into the kitchen and down a hallway. " Your room is the last one to the left. Get settled in and meet me in the kitchen in an hour."

Clary walked into her room and was really surprised. It was quite big. There was a full bed, a dress, a nightstand, and a desk. She also had a closet and her own bathroom. She had a huge window with a bench which she thought was the best part. Now she had a beautiful view for when she was painting. Clary unpacked all her stuff and went to meet Madame Dorothea.

She was given the grand tour. She was honestly overwhelmed at how big this place is. Her favorite part was the library. There had to be at least a thousand books there. Clary started imagining what it would be like to relax and paint in the library. It is simply beautiful. Clary complete brought out of her daze when Madame Dorothea spoke, "Now Clary here in the living is the whole family. Mrs. Lightwood told me to bring you here so that you can finally meet her and the rest of the family." They walked into the living and Clary was feeling extremely nervous.

"Oh hello. You must be the new maid Clary. Welcome I'm Maryse Lightwood." she outstretched her hand which Clary immediately shook.

"Hello Mrs. Lightwood. Thank you for the job, I really appreciate it. And by the way you have a lovely home."

"Why thank you! Well I'm introduce you to the rest of the family . This is my husband, Robert Lightwood." He is a tall and strong man. He has really dark black hair and a beard. He seemed quite nice. He wasn't as intimidating as Mrs. Lightwood. "These are our kids. This is Alec, Isabelle, and Max." Alec has beautiful blue eyes and black hair like his father. Isabelle is extremely beautiful. She is tall and has a perfect figure. She has dark black hair that cascades down her back. And lastly Max. He was a little one with big glass. He instantly reminded her of Simon.

"It's nice to meet you all." Clary said as she was now facing the three kids. Isabelle was about to speak up when the front door slammed shut. Slowly turning around, she came face to face with -in her opinion- the most beautiful individual she has ever see. This man was tall and very muscular. He has the blondest hair and the most amazing golden eyes. Clary was truly breath taken. Just then she flashed her a smile and Clary's heart melted. Finally he spoke and Clary thought that even his voice was beautiful. "Hello, I'm Jace. And you are you beautiful ?"

**A/N: Hello there! So this is a new story that came to mind and I thought it would be fun to write. Please follow, fav, and review. I love to read your reviews, especially when they're nice. Anyways, thanks for reading guys!**

**~Em**


End file.
